Stalking Duo
by spider-jen
Summary: Heero leads a dull and drab existence until he sees a vibrant young man on his ride home. Yaoi, AU, 1x2
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stalking Duo 1/?  
Author: Spider-Jen  
Rating: NC17 (for later parts)  
Pairings: 1x2, 2x2  
Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), AU, a bit creepy?, No Beta  
Summary: Heero leads a dull and drab existence until he sees a vibrant young man on his ride home.

Part 1

6:43pm, Heero noted the passing of another minute on his ride home. Twenty seconds until the stop at Allen St. The middle-aged blonde attorney and the Latin dance instructor would be departing and the four college students should be getting on Heero listed off in his mind. He scanned the car compartment's occupants as he did everyday. Most were regulars, some not. He could guess their habits just by examining them. He'd trained most of his life in Special Ops, first by his grandfather then by the government. Now he worked in security, but some habits were too ingrained.

The subway car came to a jarring stop and two got off and five got on. The fifth person was someone Heero had never seen on his ride home previously and Heero remembered everyone he saw. The new arrival was a young man, mid twenties, with long chestnut hair, braided. He wore charcoal gray slacks with pinstripes, perhaps trying to make himself look taller than his 5 feet 8 inches. As his black wool navel coat opened Heero could see the pants fit nicely around his waist and hips making him look very attractive without being tight or vulgar. The white button down shirt he wore with the first two buttons undone and without a tie, most likely stashed in his pocket or left at work. Lastly, his shoes were black hiking boots that didn't quite fit with his work attire, but didn't clash with it either.

Examining his own plain dark navy suit, Heero decided he liked the young man's style, but felt he himself didn't posses the creativity to make such an ensemble.

The young man held a bag of groceries in his arms and periodically took a cracker from the bag and began to munch. He had a youthful roundness to his face that gave him an air of mirth. He turned to the preschooler sitting with his grandmother and crossed his violet eyes making the boy giggle.

As the car bumped and jerked through the tunnel the young man maintained his balance perfectly. When the next stop came and Joey the parking attendant got on the train, the intriguing young man received a call. He dug the phone from his pocket swallowing the cracker in his mouth.

"Duo, here." The young man identified himself.

"Hey Cat. No, I'm not home yet, I had to stop at the grocery store on my way home. Yeah, I know it is right across the street from work, but Mrs. Wilson insisted on introducing me to her daughter." The young man chuckled at something the other person said on the line.

"Yeah that and she's sixteen, I mean how old does she think I am?" Duo said, petulantly. It seemed apparent that people often misinterpreted his age.

"Nothing to worry about Cat, I'm only a half hour behind schedule. I'll still be there on time. You're the one that set me up on this blind date, I didn't-" The young man started out exasperated, but soon changed to contrite. "I know Cat...I love you too."

"I promise I'll call as soon as it's over. My stop is coming up I have to go...bye." He closed and pocketed the phone, sighing. Thirty seconds later the subway car came to a halt and the young man exited with Heero following at a modest distance.

Heero filed away the name of the stop and kept a steady pace behind the young man. After two blocks east they made a right and Duo entered the forth building, a brick three story apartment building.

Heero stood outside waiting for a light to turn on, but none appeared. He entered the building and looked down into the apartments below. The only doors he could see the number for were 1A & 2B. That left him with six possibilities. Moving over to the intercom, he ruled out two names that were obviously Asian and one Indian, leaving him with Fabiano, a blank and Maxwell.

He rang the buzzer for Fabiano and got no response. The blank buzzer was answered by a woman, Heero apologized and moved on. The last was answered by Duo. Duo Maxwell.

Heero listened to him ask if anyone was there, then left to head back to the subway and his home.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stalking Duo 2/?  
Author: Spider-Jen  
Rating: NC17 (for later parts)  
Pairings: 1x2, 2x2  
Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), AU, a bit creepy?, No Beta  
Summary: Heero leads a dull and drab existence until he sees a vibrant young man on his ride home.

Part 2

The next day Heero left work 45 minutes earlier than usual to be sure he wouldn't miss Duo. Earlier, while he worked on writing a proposal for a bank security account, he managed to uncover a lot of information on the history of one Duo Maxwell.

Duo Maxwell worked for a computer programming company, which Heero hacked into the HR files and discovered his social security number. His credit report showed the usual, a few late payments here and there nothing recent. He was paying off a student loan and recently received a store credit card and charged approximately $300. No collections, no legal judgments, only the one credit card balance being paid down.

Next, he looked into his college records, graduated with high grades in computer science. There were a couple notes of disciplinary actions for being drunk and disorderly his freshman year and being found making out with another male student in a previously locked school building.

Using his security clearance, Heero investigated his criminal record and found none as an adult, but a locked minor file. Calling in a favor from a local police detective, Chang Wufei, whom he occasionally assisted for his firm, he was able to read the file. Petty theft, fighting and a charge of breaking and entering which he spent a short time in juvenile detention.

Duo was listed as a ward of the state until he reached eighteen. Prior to his coming of age he resided in the Maxwell Orphanage, where he lived since he was found behind a dumpster at the approximate age of four. No birth certificate, parents listed as unknown.

Heero usually waited for the five o'clock traffic to clear out before leaving work, but not that day. The subway car came to a stop at Allen St and among a group of people Duo Maxwell walked into the compartment.

Today he wore a lighter gray slacks and his coat was buttoned up. Duo smiled and talked to various people in the car. People smiled back and generally enjoyed his company.

Duo's stop came and Heero followed him off as he did yesterday. At the second block, Heero noted a suspicious looking man leaning, against the wall at the entrance of an alley. When the man saw Duo approach he pushed off the wall.

"Hey buddy, you got a light?"

Duo slowed his walking and turned to the man. "Sorry man, I don't smoke."

As Duo started to turn away a second man grabbed him and the three of them disappeared down the ally.

Heero bolted to the entrance of the alley. Duo was pushed his front against a wall with a knife to his side. The man that held him was rummaging through the pockets of his coat. Three other men joined the first two, all holding knifes.

The man that asked Duo for the light was fidgeting from one foot to the other. "Come on Ricky, hurry up. I think I just saw some old lady peak out of that window."

Heero grabbed the man closest to him and snapped his wrist forcing him to drop his knife, then kicked him between the legs. The man crumpled to the ground groaning. The fidgeting man just stared at Heero with wide eyes. With a stride that spoke of no fear, Heero forced him back to the wall and smashed his head backwards. The mugger instantly fell to the ground unconscious.

The two guys at the other end of the alley rushed at Heero. The leader was shouting, asking what was going on and trying to crane his neck to look around while still holding Duo.

Seeing his opportunity, Duo elbowed the man in the face then turned and kneed him in the stomach. Duo's eyes briefly made contact with Heero's before the other two men were on them.

"Come on pretty boy." The thug taunted, switching his blade from one hand to the other, twitching like he was hyped up on drugs. When the man fumbled slightly with the knife, Duo kicked it straight out of his hand. Pushing forward, Duo shoved his shoulder into the man's chest knocking the wind out of him. Then Duo proceeded to kick the crap out of him.

"Pretty boy?" Duo snorted. "Man I hate that."

"Hey! What's going on here?" Two police men stood at the entrance of the alley shinning their flashlights around.

"Evening officers. These men tried to rob me and my friend and I-" Duo looked toward where he had last seen Heero only to find an unconscious mugger. He turned around twice looking all over the alley and didn't see hide nor hair of him.

"What friend, sir?" The policeman asked while his partner started putting cuffs on his suspects.

"I don't know." Duo answered vaguely still looking around.

***

Heero stood at the edge of the roof looking down at the scene below. The police were piling the muggers into police vehicles and a cop was interviewing Duo.

When the interview was over a policeman escorted Duo home and Heero followed from the rooftop. Not an exceptable distance, but he had his gun in his shoulder holster if the need should arise.

Heero watched as Duo entered the building and from the side vantage of the rooftop watched as the light on the last apartment on the third floor came on. Heero stayed on the roof watching as Duo occasionally drifted by the window for at least two hours.

Tonight had been close. What would have happened if he hadn't been there? Would the bright light that was Duo Maxwell been snuffed out completely. Heero's world seemed infinitely darker without the long haired man.

Back at his one room apartment on his mattress, Heero lay awake, planning, but not dreaming. Duo would need to be kept safe.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stalking Duo 3/?  
Author: Spider-Jen  
Rating: NC17 (for later parts)  
Pairings: 1x2, 2x2  
Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), AU, a bit creepy?, No Beta  
Summary: Heero leads a dull and drab existence until he sees a vibrant young man on his ride home.

Part 3

The next day Heero called out from work. His boss seemed rather surprised, but told Heero that anyone that worked as diligently deserved a day off once in a while. Heero assured him he would report for duty the next day and be twice as productive.

After following Duo to work, Heero took a cab to the car rental place he'd called that morning. Back at his apartment he dug into his closet for his surveillance equipment and packed most of it into the van, then changed into his painter's coveralls.

He drove directly to Duo's apartment building, he slipped inside when someone was leaving. Once inside he made his way to Duo's apartment. The lock was ridiculously easy to break into.

Heero was glad he thought of bringing a security system along. After taking in the apartment, Heero proceeded with the setup. Cameras were placed in every room and outside the door. Every point of entry was linked to the security system and could be disabled by remote. Wire taps were placed on the phones.

While there Heero couldn't help, but appreciate how inviting Duo's apartment was. The coach looked worn, but comfortable. There was clutter, but it felt well lived in. Duo had fuzzy purple slippers near his bed and coffee ice cream in his freezer. His bathroom had an old fashion tub which was lined with bubble bath and lotions, 2 big well used candles on the side. Heero took a smell of his shampoo, it smelled like oranges and perhaps some flower, he was sure made Duo smell divine.

Heero refrained from booting up the laptop on the desk in the living room. To Heero a computer was very personal and he didn't want to invade Duo's privacy.

Duo's closet was filled with comfortable looking clothes, sports equipment cluttered at the bottom. Pictures littered the dresser in his room. A very young looking Duo sitting between a nun and a priest. A picture of Duo with his hair down, flowers scattered between the strands, looking quite drunk, his arm around a laughing blonde man with a baby face.

Heero picked up the photo and turned it around. The back had the words "Duo and Quatre Cancun '04". Heero deduced 'Cat' was for Quatre and assumed this was the Cat that had set Duo up on his blind date.

Glancing at the clock near the bed, Heero discovered he was running out of time. He did a last minute check that all of his work was not visible to the untrained eye. Next a quick visit to Duo's office.

Shedding his coveralls Heero donned his navy suit and clip the security badge for Prism Programming to his lapel. Heero would have to advise the company of their lack of security at a later time. The badge was hardly difficult to forge. He spent two hours making his fake id at 4 o'clock that morning, it didn't have a hologram or an embedded microchip.

The gentlemen at the front desk let him in without a second glance as he scanned his card. Of course, Heero had added himself to the employee database the day before. He made his way to the fourth floor and hid by the copier and waited for Duo to leave his cubicle for a break.

Once he was gone, Heero sat at his still warm seat and installed the surveillance camera in the eye of stuffed panda bear sitting on the monitor. He also installed a micro tap on the SD chip of Duo's cellphone. He was done in less than 4 minutes and out of Duo's chair before he was back with a new cup of coffee.

Heero again kept watch until the 5 o'clock quitting time. Then he followed Duo unto the subway and safely into his apartment disarming the security system until he was sure he was inside.

***

Back at his apartment Heero booted up his laptop and linked up to his surveillance system. The video feed came right up, loading eight mini camera views. He enabled the follow feature and immediately the camera feed from the kitchen filled the screen. Duo was standing at the kitchen counter putting some spaghetti in a pot. Turning up the volume he could hear Duo humming to himself. Heero predicated that Duo had a lovely singing voice.

Just as Duo was putting the lid on the pot, music could be heard from another room.

"Shit!" Duo exclaimed darting into the living room and lunging over the back of the couch into his coat pocket. The video fed automatically following him into the other room. He took the cellphone out of his pocket and the pop song that was his ringtone stopped when he slide the phone open.

"Hello?" He said, just slightly out of breathe.

"Hi!" The cheerful voice rang from the audio of the phone tap.

"Hey, Cat! What's up?" Duo climbed over the couch and curled up in a ball with his legs to his chest.

"Um, hello, you haven't called to give me the details of your date."

On the video Heero watched Duo roll his eyes. "Jeez Cat, sorry I got mugged, I'll try not to let that happen again."

"Mugged?! My god, Duo are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Cops had me giving my statement for hours."

"What happened?"

While Duo recounted events of the previous evening to his friend. Heero did a search for anyone named Quatre living in the area. It was not a common name and the most prominent name was Quatre R Winner a very well known, very wealthy, young business man. It was easy to find a picture of him. With his golden blonde hair and aquamarine eyes he was definitely the Quatre from the picture in Duo's bedroom.

"My, so he just disappeared, no your welcome or phone number or anything."

"Cat, why would he leave his phone number?" Duo asked incredulous.

"Duo, I certainly hope that if an attractive young man came to your rescue, beating up three miscreants you would at least have the presence of mind to get his phone number."

Duo rolled his eyes again. "Only you would be thinking of my love life during a mugging."

Quatre scoffed, "What love life?"

"Hey, I went out on your blind date. I've appeased the dating gods!" Duo defended.

"Right, how was the date?" Quatre swooped in like a vulture with fresh meat.

"It was fine." Duo shrugged, as he started picking at the lint on the couch.

"A little more detail, please?"

"Dinner was good , he was nice-"

"You mean he was boring." Quatre cut in.

"Yeah, alright I thought he was a bit bland."

"Well bland is better than stealing money from you."

"Hey, I told you I'm not dating jerks anymore. But is it so much to ask to find someone attractive and interesting. And I don't mean they have to be a male model, but good hygiene would be nice."

Quatre chuckled. "Alright someone with a bit more personality then."

"No offense Cat, but I'd like to just meet a guy the regular way."

"Then you'll come out with us to Eden?" The blonde sounded excited.

"Yes." Duo sighed. "Look Cat, I gotta go my pasta is probably paste by now."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

Closing the phone, Duo went back to the kitchen and started serving up his dinner. Heero left the laptop open and walked into his own kitchenette grabbing a frozen dinner and placing it in the microwave.

When the microwave chimed, he grabbed his chopsticks from the draw and joined Duo who had started to eat his spaghetti. Sitting on the floor across from the laptop, Heero pulled the plastic film off his meal and started to eat.

The young man on the laptop flipped on the radio sitting on the kitchen table, pop music started to play softly in the background. Duo was thumbing through a computer gaming magazine as he ate and occasionally sang along with the music. He was right, Duo does have a lovely singing voice.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Stalking Duo 4/?  
Author: Spider-Jen  
Rating: NC17  
Pairings: 1x2, 2x2  
Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), AU, a bit creepy?, No Beta  
Summary: Heero leads a dull and drab existence until he sees a vibrant young man on his ride home.

Part 4

Heero woke at 5am and did his morning calisthenics, showered and dressed before Duo woke at 6:30.

Duo dragged himself from his bed heading straight to the kitchen and his automated coffee maker. Heero made a mental note to research the safety of automated coffeemakers as he added water to his powdered eggs and set out his vitamin supplements.

Duo ate cereal and a banana, while making himself a sandwich for lunch.

Heero needed to leave by 7:05 to make it to Duo's apartment before he left. He didn't have time to watch Duo's clothing selection process as he'd hoped. He set the bedroom video feed to record and packed his laptop away. He arrived across the street from Duo's apartment twenty minutes later.

He waited only a couple minutes for Duo to emerge wearing black slacks and a dark purple shirt under his open black navel jacket and the same black boots. They walked together, though separately, to the subway station three blocks from Duo's apartment.

Once Heero saw Duo to work he made his way to his office. At his desk he booted up his computer and setup a pda device in the corner to show the video feed from Duo's desk. Scanning through his messages he found a note from his boss stating he was allowed to take days off once in awhile and really hadn't expected double the amount of reports on his desk when he'd arrived this morning. Heero deleted the message and diligently set to work, keeping one eye on the pda and the young man on it.

***

At 10:08am Heero was visited by detective Chang Wufei, asking for his opinion on a break at a company that was supposed to have an 'unbreakable' security system.

"What do you have their Heero?" Wufei asked, indicating the pda, currently showing Duo talking to a colleague.

"Surveillance." Heero replied without turning away from his computer screen.

"Do you have a court order, what kind of security evaluation can you do by watching people talk around the bubbler?"

"Eighty percent of all corporate theft is by employees." Heero said turning to Wufei.

"I see your point, very interesting, you don't miss anything do you?" Wufei sounded impressed.

"I try not to." Heero responded, turning back to his computer.

After Wufei left, Heero resumed his work and to his Duo watching. Duo worked diligently, but was also a very popular person and was visited by several coworkers. Heero decided he needed to do background checks on everyone in the office.

As he did two days ago Heero left early to make it to Duo's stop on time. After seeing him home without incident and disarming and rearming the security system he made his way back to his apartment. When he arrived home Duo was cutting up vegetables and talking to Quatre on the phone.

"Don't worry Cat, I'm not going to conveniently forget we are supposed to go out tomorrow night. You'd think it was your love life on the line. Tall, dark and handsome is giving it to you regularly right?" Duo teased.

There was a husky chuckled and a breathless "Oh yeah," from the other line.

Duo fidgeted a bit where he stood and stopped cutting for a moment. "Well before you elaborate I don't want any details. Meet you at Eden at 7:30?"

"Sounds good see you then."

"Bye Cat." Duo slid the phone shut and started to cut again.

While Duo prepared dinner Heero researched Eden, a club downtown. He pulled up the floor plans noted all the exits and the locations of all bathrooms or possible areas an ambush could take place.

They eat together, Heero at his coffee table, Duo on the laptop across from him at his kitchen table.

After dinner Duo seemed a bit restless and headed to the bathroom where he proceeded to draw a bath. There was a radio in the bathroom, at a safe distance from the tub, Heero noted. Duo turned on some soft jazz music.

Having the camera in the corner near the ceiling Heero had a good view of the entire room. Duo unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, hanging it on a hanger on the back of the door. He had nice sinewy muscles, and a flat stomach with a hint of definition. Duo leaned over the tub in just his trousers and tested the water temperature then adjusted the faucets appropriately. He lit the two big candles, then proceeded to take off his pants, hanging those as well. Then turned to the tub and removed his boxers.

Heero was by no means an expert on bottoms, but he was positive Duo had the nicest, pertest, round bottom in the world. Duo climbed in the tub and reclined back almost his entire body covered. He used his toe to turn off the taps.

Duo laid in the tub unmoving, the steam rising off the water, listening to the soft slow sounds of jazz. Heero started to wonder if the water was too hot, if Duo might faint in the tub. There was no way Heero would get there in time.

Duo began to stir, reaching a hand out of the water to a stack of folded wash clothes. He grabbed one and dragged it under the water. Heero sighed in relief as Duo started to soap the wash clothes and vowed to start looking for an apartment in Duo's area.

The radio continued to play a soft saxophone as Duo raised one leg out of the water and slowly caressed it with the soapy cloth. His leg glistened in the low lighting of the bathroom, soap suds ran down from his knee to disappear under the water.

Something was different about Duo now, Heero noted, his movements had slowed and there was no longer a lively vibrancy around him.

Scooting back up a bit into a sitting position Duo started to run the cloth over his arms. Then his neck, when he came down to his chest he lingered making slow circles and letting out a sigh. Duo's eyes had slid to half closed.

Duo put the cloth over the side of the tub and scooped water up and over his chest running his hands over the same spots to remove the soap. Again his hands payed special attention to his nipples, which had puckered and now stood erect.

With a flip of his foot the water began to drain. Duo stretched out his bottom raised in the air water lapping at his thighs and grabbed a couple items from inside the cabinet under the sink. Duo sat back on his feet on his knees the water drained past his lap and Heero could see the long length of his manhood standing straight from a patch of brown curls.

Heero sat without making a move, barely breathing watching the events on his computer screen.

Duo touched the hardness between his legs making a mewling noise. With his other hand he poured some clear gel over his erection that allowed his hand to glide easily up and down. Duo groaned letting his head fall back enjoying the slow stroking.

Then his hand was moving and Duo was raising himself up a bit to expose his rear. With the angle of the camera Heero could see Duo circle the small pucker with one slick finger while Duo hummed his delight. Two fingers soon disappeared making shallow dips in and out. Duo sat up again and reached for the other object he'd taken from the cabinet. It was a clear plastic replica of a penis.

Duo picked up the gel and slathered the phallus liberally. The device seemed to have a suction cup at the bottom as Duo stuck the thing to the bottom of the tub near the slope up to the wall then proceeded to lean back impaling himself on it. Duo began whimpering again playing with his nipples. Pinching and rubbing at the little nubs while he rocked his bottom on the phallus.

Duo's breathing started to quicken making him pant and Heero felt his heart beat speed up in tandem.

Duo started to pick up the pace of his grinding, starting to bounce as well and grabbed his erection sliding his hands up and down quickly. Groaning and panting getting louder and louder until it turned into one long groan and Duo's body shook as his seed shot from his erection. Leaning back against the tub Duo twitched, spurting a couple more times before he lay panting for breathe.

Heero felt a bit light headed his eyes still glued to the screen even as Duo stood up off the dildo and closed the shower curtain. The sound of the shower turning on could be heard and Heero didn't move a muscle.

When Duo was finished cleaning himself and the bathroom and headed for his bedroom Heero finally rose and walked to his bathroom.

An hour later Heero arose from the bathroom breathing normal and body temperature a lot lower. He laid down on his mattress and turned the laptop to face him.

Duo was reclined on his bed reading a book. Heero hit a key on his laptop and all the lights in his apartment went out, the only light coming from the laptop. With Duo by his side, Heero let himself fall asleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Stalking Duo 5/?  
Author: Spider-Jen  
Rating: NC17  
Pairings: 1x2, 2x2  
Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), AU, a bit creepy?, No Beta  
Summary: Heero leads a dull and drab existence until he sees a vibrant young man on his ride home.

Part 5

The following evening found Heero camped out across the street from Duo's apartment building waiting for Duo to come out. He already predicted which route Duo would take and estimated it would take 20 minutes to get to the club via subway.

As expected Duo came bouncing outside dressed in tight black jeans his usual navel jackets buttoned closed. He waved to a couple guys hanging out on the steps and started out in the direction of the nearest subway station.

Heero followed all the way to the club called Eden, it looked more like a warehouse from the outside. Heero recognized Duo's friend Quatre from his picture waiting outside with a tall young man with long bangs combed over one eye. Together the three entered the club and Heero followed.

Duo and his friends sat at a table set in an area of the club that looked down on the dancing hordes. This section had staff that delivered drinks and its own bar. Even though the club was well packed there was a reserved table for the three friends waiting for them. Heero took a seat at the bar that gave him an unobstructed view of Duo's table. He ordered a ginger ale and began his vigil.

An hour later, still nursing his watered down soda, Heero watched as Duo and his friends continued to talk and laugh, but hadn't got up to dance. Duo looked like he was having a good time, he and Quatre were doing most of the talking. The tall man seemed to only add a comment here and there, occasionally giving a small smile. As Heero turned his attention to the unknown man, suddenly their eyes met.

The young man didn't seem surprised to catch Heero looking his way. The two continued to stare at each other longer than what seemed reasonable.

Putting some money on the bar, Heero made his way to the bathroom, expecting company. He stood at the urinal, with no intention of using it and waited. The tall young man arrived moments later, similarly stepping up to the urinal beside Heero.

Both stood a full minute unmoving, before the young man commented, "Music's good tonight."

"Yes." Heero replied.

"It would be best to leave while the night is young and things are still going well for you." The young man continued to stare straight ahead, as did Heero.

"Why would I do that?" At this point Heero expected a show of force, it's what he'd do.

Sure enough the young man made a grab for the back of Heeros' neck. Pivoting, Heero deflected his hand with his forearm.

The two stood sizing each other, then sprang apart. And in a flash they were exchanging blows, arms and legs striking out and deflecting. Heero threw a punch at the young man's head, but he dodged and Heero's punch flew past his ear to shattered the tile. The other man went to sweep his legs, Heero jumped up and used the wall to push himself back. Once he landed he had to jumped back again to avoid the next kick aimed at his midsection.

Before his opponent could finish his full revolution Heero was pushing him back against the wall and throwing his elbow at the man's face. Right before his elbow dented the man's face he dropped down and Heero's elbow connected with the paper towel dispenser denting it instead. Expecting the blow to his stomach, Heero pushed the fist aside with the palm of his hand.

As Heero retreated to regroup the door to the bathroom opened and Quatre walked in Duo standing behind him.

"Jeez, Trowa did you fall in-whoa!" Duo looked around stunned, the bathroom was a mess. Somehow they sent the trash barrel to scatter across the floor and paper from the broken paper towel dispenser was strewn everywhere.

"Oh Trowa, not again. Look he couldn't have been staring at my ass, I was sitting on it the whole time." Quatre said to Trowa placing his hands on his hips.

"He's been staring at our table all night." The man named Trowa defended.

Heero was surprised he'd noticed that early on without him realizing it.

"Hey, it's the guy!" Duo exclaimed. "I mean you're the guy."

Duo stared at Heero surprised.

"What guy?" Quatre asked.

"The guy that stopped those jerks from mugging me." Duo continued to stare.

"You see he just recognized Duo. You have to stop being so paranoid Trowa."

Trowa didn't seem convinced, but relaxed from his defensive stance.

"Why don't you join us at our table, Mr?" Quatre asked pleasantly.

"Yuy, Heero Yuy."

Together the four walked back to their table where Quatre excused himself and Trowa to discuss compensation with the club owner for the damages to the restroom. Being left alone with Duo, Heero fidgeted slightly in his chair.

"I've never seen anyone take on Trowa like that before."

Heero simply nodded, focusing his attention on a cocktail napkin.

"I was surprised when you just ran off the other day. I didn't even get to say thank you."

Heero looked into Duo's blue-violet eyes, thinking he was the sweetest person he'd ever met.

"I didn't want any fuss."

At Heero's response Duo smiled softly.

"Mr. Yuy, I hope you accept Trowa's apology." Quatre stated as the pair returned to the table. "I'm afraid he is a bit over protective of me. He used to be my personal bodyguard and still feels like he needs to look out for me."

"Heero, just call me Heero."

The blonde business man smiled and proceeded to tell Heero numerous stories of how he met Duo in college and their exploits together, much to Duo's embarrassment. As they were leaving and exchanging goodbyes Duo slipped a piece of paper into Heero's hand with his phone number written in neat handwriting.

"Don't be so shy." Duo smiled and Heero felt his heart swell.

It was difficult keeping hidden on the way back to Duo's apartment. Heero felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. He accomplished his task and went back to his apartment.

Duo was already talking on the phone with Quatre when he arrived.

"It's not like we haven't just seen each other for four straight hours Cat." Duo chuckled his voice a little horse from speaking over the loud music in the club.

"Who cares about that, I want to talk about your guy. You gave him your phone number, right? God, tell me you gave him your phone number."

"He's not _my_ guy Cat…and yes I gave him my number." Duo looked down at the couch cushion fidgeting a bit. "I hope he calls, he was nice."

"Nice, he was hot!" Quatre and Duo both laughed.

"Well, I'll agree with you there. Hot and gave your man a run for his money. I think Trowa's going soft." Duo smirked.

"No way! Trowa is just as lethal as he used to be." The blonde sounded indignant.

"Alright, Cat," Duo laughed. "I have to get some sleep. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up Duo sat leaning back and looking at the ceiling, while Heero looked at him on his computer screen.

Heero stood up and paced the room. Duo needed someone to make him happy and he just wasn't confident he had the qualifications. He looked to the screen and saw Duo staring at the phone wistfully and made up his mind. Taking the piece of paper out of his pocket he dialed Duo's number.

He watched the screen as the phone rang, Duo looked at the number and frowned not recognizing it.

"Hello?" Duo answered.

"Hi." Heero stated and waited for Duo to start the conversation.

"Um, who is this?" Duo asked frowning again.

"Heero."

"Oh, hi Heero." Duo suddenly began to beam.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." Heero sat close to the screen staring at the image of the young man.

Duo gave a little chuckle. "That's sweet of you."

"…Well, goodnight," was all Heero could think of to say.

Duo laughed again. "Goodnight, Heero. Call again, even just to say hello."

"Okay."

After saying goodbye, both young men put their phones down at the same time. Heero watched as Duo continued to smile and ran his finger down the screen over his cheek. He would make this beautiful, vibrant young man happy. No matter what.

TBC


End file.
